relics_of_hyrulefandomcom-20200213-history
Relics of Hyrule: The Series
Relics of Hyrule: The Series is a Let's Play of Skyrim with a heavy focus on Relics of Hyrule. The goal of the series is to reform the Triforce and collect every item in the mod. JKalenad produces the series himself and it is hosted on his YouTube channel. Episodes are released every week. Episodes Episode 1 - Escape from Faldar's Tooth August 26, 2016 "In this episode I introduce my character Miranda, gather some equipment, and after escaping from Faldar's Tooth and reaching Ivarstead, I find the Note to Wilhelm." Episode 2 - Trolls and Tree Bridges August 28, 2016 "I find the Relic Song, recruit a follower, and venture out of Ivarstead. I escape a Troll and begin a journey to Whiterun." Episode 3 - Letter Openers August 30, 2016 "I recruit a second follower and reach Whiterun. I find a note form Sybille Stentor and a draft of The Lost Art of the Ocarina, and receive the Fairy Letter. I make my way to Riverwood to find the Forgotten Sword." Episode 4 - We Hardly Knew Ye September 1, 2016 "I leave Riverwood and enter Embershard Mine to find the Deku Shield. I then make my way to Anise's Cabin and retrieve the Ordon Sword, ultimately reaching Bleak Falls Barrow." Episode 5 - Into Bleak Falls Barrow September 3, 2016 "I venture into Bleak Falls Barrow, recover a Small Key, and encounter a Redead, among other exciting events." Episode 6 - Out of Bleak Falls Sanctum September 5, 2016 "I continue through Bleak Falls Barrow, find the Hero's Clothes, Gauntlets, Cap, and Boots, as well as my first Gold Skulltula." Episode 7 - Time to Make a Good Point September 7, 2016 "I set out from Swindler's Den with new recording software, find a centerpiece of Relics of Hyrule: the Terminan Forge, the Rorikstead Secret Grotto, and the Fairy Bow." Episode 8 - A Lesson in Geomorphology September 9, 2016 "I venture into the Reach and somehow survive an onslaught of Forsworn. Remarkably, I find nothing from Relics of Hyrule except a single fairy." Episode 9 - Fantastic Forsworn Fun September 11, 2016 "I continue through the Reach and rest in Old Hroldan, finding An Invitation. I arrive at the Sundered Towers (not to be confused with the Ruptured Towers) and find the Fierce Deity's Gauntlets. Ultimately I reach Broken Tower Redoubt and obtain the Pegasus Boots." Episode 10 - Roxanne Rocks September 13, 2016 "After a recap of my progress, I continue my trek through the Reach and meet Roxanne. I find her copy of Fallen Woods and buy some Armos Stone and a Moon Shard from her." Episode 11 - Dragon Bridge and Silver Arrows September 15, 2016 "I enter Haafingar via Dragon Bridge and find a Note on a Strange Blade. I pass by the Statue to Meridia and find a Light Shrine and a Silver Arrow." Episode 12 - Braving Volskygge September 17, 2016 "I find Volskygge and struggle through it, ultimately finding the Iron Boots." Episode 13 - Passage Through Volskygge September 19, 2016 "I successfully leave Volskygge and explore a magical area known as "outside." I discover Lost Echo Cave and go right in to find the Sacred Shield and one of the most powerful items in the game. Ultimately, I find the Orphan's Tear and begin preparations for entering Kinolangdanzel, the first major dungeon of the mod." Episode 14 - Calm Before the Storm September 20, 2016 "I begin to make preparations for Kinolangdanzel, finding the Picori Blade Duplicate and Farengar's response to Sybille's letter I found earlier in the series." Episode 15 - Descent into Kinolangdanzel September 21, 2016 "I start my exploration of Kinolangdanzel, get angry at the uncooperative undead and break a rule for the sake of my own sanity." Episode 16 - Kinolangdanzel, Upper Dungeon September 22, 2016 "I continue my exploration started in Episode 15, this time with the cooperation of the undead." Episode 17 - Kinolangdanzel Depths September 23, 2016 "I continue my exploration of Kinolangdanzel with my favorite part of the dungeon." Episode 18 - The Silver Centurion September 24, 2016 "I complete my exploration of Kinolangdanzel, defeat the Silver Centurion and retrieve the Ocarina of Time." Episode 19 - After Kinolangdanzel September 25, 2016 "In which I discuss the myriad treasures I recovered from Kinolangdanzel and how my character has made use of them. We continue on to Silent Moons Camp and find the Roar Stick, and then to the Forgotten Cavern, meeting Vylintyn." Episode 20 - Forgotten Cavern September 27, 2016 "I recruit Vylintyn. I find several lore books, the Oocca Tunic, and the Blasphemous Shield. I also fight Bokoblins." Episode 21 - Taking a Toll on Trolls September 29, 2016 "I reach Eldersblood Peak and deal with several Frost Trolls before finding a Tarnished Shard. I ultimately find Labyrinthian and make plans to venture into it." Episode 22 - Capes and Keaton Masks October 2, 2016 "I visit Morthal before finding the Hjaalmarch Secret Grotto and Ellary, the Roc's Cape, Ring of Kokiri, and Keaton Mask. I also find the Gem of the Swamp." Episode 23 - A Fool in Folgunthur October 4, 2016 "I fight my way through Folgunthur to retrieve a Charred Fragment, the Song of Soaring, and the Sheikah Garb. I also outline my plan for the rest of the series." Episode 24 - I Left My Heart in Mzinchaleft October 9, 2016 "I traverse my favorite vanilla Dwemer ruin in search of the Sonata of Awakening, a Goron weapon, and my first Fairy in a Jar." Episode 25 - House of the Spiders October 16, 2016 "I finish my business in Mzinchaleft and head to Dawnstar, where I find the Dawnstar Spider House, where I obtain the Stone of Agony." Episode 26 - Shipwrecks and Bowstrings October 23, 2016 "I visit the Brinehammer and find the Yeti Tunic and Song of Storms, then venture to High Gate Ruins to find the Hero's Bow and a Tarnished Shard." Episode 27 - Clusters of Hellfire October 29, 2016 "I meet with Danica Pure-spring and provide evidence why Relics of Hyrule has no quests. I follow her requests to find the Eldergleam Sanctuary, the Power Sword, and the Minuet of Forest, but make the mistake of progressing a little in the main quest, resulting in an episode that was hell to record and just as hellish to edit." Episode 28 - Ancestor Glade November 5, 2016 "After complaining about technical difficulties, I begin my journey to Ancestor Glade from Falkreath. Upon entering Ancestor Glade, I fight my way to the Master Sword and turn my sights to Morwitijaal." Episode 29 - Well...Shall We Play? November 12, 2016 "I venture into Morwitijaal and discover the backstory of Ignacia Deflagratio, as well as some new undead friends. No...fiends. Undead fiends." Episode 30 - Morwitijaal Catacombs November 13, 2016 "I continue my trek through Morwitijaal and encounter the Bewitched Giant, Monstrous Mammoth, and the Gargantuan Slaughterfish." Episode 31 - Majora's Priest November 14, 2016 "I face The Giant Chaurus Reaper and Giant Chaurus Hunter and Majora's Priest to obtain Majora's Mask, the Fierce Deity's Sword, and other valuable relics." Episode 32 - That's Just Volunruud November 19, 2016 "I recruit Ignacia Deflagratio. I then enter Volunruud and fight my way to the Hover Boots." Episode 33 - Groves and Gems November 24, 2016 "I find the Kokiri Sword in Shrouded Grove, then venture into Silverdrift Lair for Din's Ruby and ultimately Din's Fire." Episode 34 - Song of Soaring November 29, 2016 "I depart for Winterhold, but take a dramatic detour for the Pale Secret Grotto and the Mirror Shield of the Great Sea. I ultimately find Winterhold and the Ancient Enchanter." Episode 35 - Barrows and Boats December 2, 2016 "I find some hints in Windhelm and travel to Yngol Barrow for the Mirror Shield of the Well. I discuss the Blasphemous Shield and claim a Charred Fragment from the Wreck of the Winter War." Episode 36 - Tooth and Claw December 7, 2016 "I enter the Eastmarch Secret Grotto and obtain a Goron Tunic and a Tarnished Shard. I go to Darkwater Pass for a Terminan Shield and pick up the Goron Warrior Armor in Tolvald's Cave." Episode 37 - Mirror, Mirror December 11, 2016 "I delve into Ansilvund and Kagrenzel for the twin Mirror Shields of the Desert." Episode 38 - So Much Time, So Little To Do December 16, 2016 "I craft the Razor Sword and Kokiri Sword Duplicate then make my way to Fallowstone Cave for the Giant's Knife. I pick up a Tarnished Shard in Lost Prospect Mine and travel to Riften for the legendary Book of Koridai." Episode 39 - Slipping Through Forelhost December 21, 2016 "I finally reach Forelhost and rise to the challenge it provides. However, the ruin overwhelms my companions, and one reaches her breaking point." Episode 40 - Time-Worn Echoes December 25, 2016 "I finish my business in Forelhost by retrieving the Golden Gauntlets. I make my way to the Midden to obtain the Inverted Song of Time and the Song of Double Time. I return to the Eastmarch Secret Grotto and battle Wizzrobes, Flame Atronachs, and a Dinofols for the Bombos Medallion." Episode 41 - Return to Kinolangdanzel December 29, 2016 "I retrieve Nayru's Sapphire (and by extension, Nayru's Love) from Shroud Hearth Barrow before returning to the surface. I defend Ivarstead from dragons and visit Fastred. I go to the Midden to adjust the Golden Gauntlets and ultimately return to Kinolangdanzel to enter the Link Between Worlds." Episode 42 - The Link Between Worlds January 2, 2017 "I introduce a shiny new Skyrim thanks to my new graphics card and take a brief detour through Morwitijaal to the Link Between Worlds and ultimately the Freezing Caves. I explore the Deserted Inn, Smithy, and Beneath the Well and obtain the Mask of Truth and Ashland Hero's Clothes." [https://youtu.be/T2XfA4v3yXE Episode 43 - Keep Warm] January 3, 2017 "I finish my exploration of the Freezing Caves and enter Kakariko Chapel and the Fairy Fountain, ultimately discovering Kakariko Village itself." [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LwVG3GjLA1w Episode 44 - Kakariko Village] January 4, 2017 "I explore Kakariko Village and meet 'Them,' then return to Windhelm to make my way to Solstheim." Episode 45 - A Trip into Fahlbtharz January 9, 2017 "I continue my journey to Itnamzand, stop by the Abandoned Lodge for the Ashland Faron Tunic and Faron Circlet, and then to Fahlbtharz to pick up the Ash Rod and Ashland Lanayru Tunic, and to visit my favorite puzzle." Episode 46 - Seeker After Knowledge January 12, 2017 "I continue on to Itnamzand, stopping by Moesring Pass to pick up the Ashland Eldin Tunic and Eldin Circlet, as well as White Ridge Barrow, where I obtain the Ashland Dark Tunic and Dark Circlet, and meet Hermaeus Mora for the first time. I ultimately reach Itnamzand and prepare myself for entry." Episode 47 - Itnamzand January 13, 2017 "I explore Itnamzand Siphon and the first level of the dungeon proper, battling Chilfos, Tektites, and Dwarven automata." Episode 48 - Ancient Automaton January 14, 2017 "I finish my exploration of Itnamzand, finding two Tarnished Shards, myriad relics, and ultimately battle the Ancient Automaton for the Tornado Rod, Noble Sword, and access to the Light of Knowledge." Episode 49 - The Shattered Lands January 19, 2017 "I access the Shattered Lands, obtaining more Noble Swords, the Fierce Deity's Armor, and the Phantom Hourglass." Episode 50 - Triforce of Wisdom January 23, 2017 "I visit Pale Stone Camp to focus the Lens of Truth and fill the Phantom Hourglass. I begin my quest to open the Mirror of Twilight, venturing first to Steepfall Burrow for the last Sophic Tarnished Shard." Episode 51 - Profane Darkness January 26, 2017 "I set upon a quest to find the remaining Tarnished Shards, beginning in Kilkreath Temple, where I also find a forge recipe for awakening the Master Sword." Episode 52 - I Am Error January 29, 2017 "I clear out Chillwind Depths and find a Giant's Ingot. I then visit Robber's Gorge for the Earth God's Lyric and show off some of my ineptitude before venturing to Moldering Ruins to obtain a Charred Fragment." Episode 53 - The Ringing of the Ears February 3, 2017 "I battle with corrupted footage and the denizens of Gloomreach and Valthume for a Giant's Ingot, the Blast Mask, and the Terminan Bow, before heading to Arkngthamz." Episode 54 - Dungeons Deep and Caverns Old February 5, 2017 "I obtain the Picori Blade and a Charred Fragment from Arkngthamz before continuing my exploration of the Reach with the Hold's secret grotto, where I encounter the Goddess of Steam and obtain a False Majora's Mask, the Orichalcum Cog, and the Dwemer Prototype." Episode 55 - Nuances of Nchuand-zel February 9, 2017 "I reach Markarth and obtain the Zora Soldier's Armor and Dominion Rod from Nchuand-zel." Episode 56 - City of Bugs February 12, 2017 "I obtain a Tarnished Shard from Markarth's Abandoned House, before turning my back on the city for a while. I fight a Revered Dragon, briefly return to Red Eagle Redoubt, then enter Blind Cliff Cave and obtain a Charred Fragment, the Fierce Deity's Cap, and the Bolero of Fire." Episode 57 - Deepwood February 16, 2017 "I enter Deepwood Redoubt and Hag's End to obtain a Tarnished Shard and the Ikana Tunic." Episode 58 - Kamdelimar February 19, 2017 "I complete my visit to Deepwood Redoubt with the new Minish Dungeon located inside. I obtain the spells Summon Pesto and Summon Scissor Beetle. I then travel to Roxanne's House and enter Kamdelimar, where I find a Charred Fragment, a green Fairy in a Jar, and the Wind Waker." Episode 59 - Melody of Distraction February 23, 2017 "I visit Bloated Man's Grotto for the last Dreary Charred Fragment, then make my way to Geirmund's Hall for the Command Melody and begin to utilize the Wind Waker to its fullest potential. I get distracted by Redwater Den and obtain a Somber Charred Fragment." Episode 60 - Triforce of Emotion February 26, 2017 "I do a lot of crafting, before I make my way to Kakariko Chapel and make use of the Dreary Charred Fragments I had gathered. Finally, I open the Mirror of Twilight and pass through." Episode 61 - Minuet of Forest March 1, 2017 "I finish up some business in Skyrim by entering Shimmermist Cave to obtain the last Giant's Ingot needed to reforge the Biggoron's Sword. I then delve into Doubt, the first of the Ruptured Towers." Episode 62 - Bolero of Fire March 2, 2017 "I traverse Fear, the Fire Tower, and find the Golden Mirror Shield, among other pieces of Hyrule's past. I also find clues regarding the Last Great War of Hyrule and the fate of the Goron Tribe." Episode 63 - Serenade of Water March 3, 2017 "I complete Anguish, the Water Tower, and find the Zora Mask and find memories of Princess Ruto." Episode 64 - Nocturne of Shadow March 4, 2017 "I survive Loss, the Shadow Tower, and discover pieces of Ganon's perspective on the Last Great War of Hyrule." Episode 65 - Requiem of Spirit March 5, 2017 "I pass through Misery, the Spirit Tower, and learn of the fate of Skyloft, the City in the Sky." Episode 66 - Prelude of Light March 6, 2017 "I traverse Grief, the Light Tower, and seem close to discovering the master of the Ruptured Towers, but ultimately discover the darkness of Hilda's Tomb and the fate of Lorule." Episode 67 - Song of Time March 7, 2017 "After completing the entirety of the Ruptured Towers, I unlock the gates to Guilt, the Temple of Time, and learn of Zelda's fate. I ultimately face the master of the Ruptured Towers and reach the Triforce Shrine." Episode 68 - Call of Twilight March 8, 2017 "I return to Misery to access Midna's Tomb. I obtain several Twili Weapons, as well as Midna's Sabre. I also finally get to use my Hermaeus Mora impression and finish my business with the Ruptured Towers. For now." Episode 69 - Death Waltz March 12, 2017 "I return to Skyrim and set out to do new, exciting things, but instantly get distracted by Ganon's Tomb." Episode 70 - The Pearl in the Tower March 13, 2017 "I continue through Ganon's Deadlands and Ganon's Tower, ultimately learning of Ganon's fate and obtaining his equipment and one of three Moon Pearls." Episode 71 - Forsaken Tomes March 16, 2017 "I finish my work in Ganon's Tower and venture to the Forsaken Cave to find a Charred Fragment, utilizing the Moon Pearl to its fullest. I then enter Ironbind Barrow and obtain a Tarnished Shard. Finally, I restore three Time-worn Books." Episode 72 - Vampire Lullaby March 19, 2017 "I take a more relaxed approach to this episode and tour my nearly complete home, Lakeview Manor, before clearing out Haemar's Shame for the Goron Lullaby." Episode 73 - Return to Faldar's Tooth March 26, 2017 "I return to Faldar's Tooth, the fort where my adventure started, and exact revenge on the bandits. I find the Song of Healing and a Hylian Shield before moving on to Crystaldrift Cave and Broken Fang Cave for a Charred Fragment and a Tarnished Shard. I also collect Tarnished Shards from Alva's Cellar and the base of the Solitude Arch." Episode 74 - House of Skulltula April 2, 2017 "I reach the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon and retrieve a Tarnished Shard. I then go to the Dawnstar Spider House and pick up the lesser Bane of Arthropods sword from the new basement to the house. I retrieve another Tarnished Shard from Hela's Folly and enter Yngvild for the Pink Fairy in a Jar and a Lolian Shield." Episode 75 - Triforce of Power April 9, 2017 "I show off my 100% finished Lakeview Manor and obtain the remaining Burdened Shard from Frostflow Lighthouse. I take the shards to Kakariko Chapel to reform the Triforce of Power." Episode 76 - Journey in the Dark April 16, 2017 "I meet Septimus Signus and venture into Alftand. I find the Fierce Deity's Mask and a Charred Fragment, then make preparations to enter Blackreach." Episode 77 - Rising to the Depths April 23, 2017 "I enter Blackreach and find the Great Fairy's Sword in the Silent Ruin. I also obtain an Elder Scroll and test out Hilda's Staff." Episode 78 - War Quarters April 30, 2017 "I continue my excursion in Blackreach, finding the War Quarters. I find Epona's Song and the Hero's Armor, then make my way through Raldbthar for the Lanayru Tunic." Episode 79 - Smaller on the Outside May 7, 2017 "I finish my business with Septimus Signus and earn the Oghma Infinium, which I use to improve my magic skills. I then enter Darklight Tower for a Charred Fragment and a forge recipe. I also find the Nocturne of Shadow." Episode 80 - Walk Always in the Light May 14, 2017 "I visit the Vigil of Stendarr at Stendarr's Beacon and the Dawnguard at Fort Dawnguard, retrieving a Gem of the Canyon from Mossy Glen Cave. I then continue my excursion in the Rift, ultimately finding the Rift Secret Grotto, which I loot for two Skyloft Wooden Shields and a White Fairy in a Jar." Episode 81 - Unfinished Business May 21, 2017 "I visit the first portion of False God Passage and retrieve the Sword of the Sages and the curious Cult Study Vol. 1. I then make my way to the Eastmarch Secret Grotto to collect some Tektite Jelly and other loot, before returning to the Terminan Forge to craft the Lokomo Sword. I then visit a previously inaccessible portion of the Rorikstead Secret Grotto to retrieve the Quake Medallion." Episode 82 - Blade of Evil's Bane May 27, 2017 "I explore more of the Reach and collect the last of the Aetherium Shards, thus gaining entry into the Aetherium Forge. I forge Din's Blessing and Farore's Blessing and ultimately awaken the Master Sword to its fullest potential." Episode 83 - Family of Blood June 3, 2017 "I explore the Rift and find the Megaton Hammer at Arcwind Point. I am ambushed by too many dragons and hightail it out of the Rift and to Haafingar, where I meet Latimer, Yolanda, and Alnesaan in the Haafingar Secret Grotto." Episode 84 - Triforce of Courage June 10, 2017 "I continue my exploration of Haafingar Secret Grotto, finding a Red Fairy in a Jar, and reading the journals of the friendly vampires. I then begin wandering northern Haafingar, finding an arrow shrine and the final Tarnished Shard, which I use to reform the Triforce of Courage." Episode 85 - Return to Solstheim June 17, 2017 "I return to the island of Solstheim via the Link Between Worlds and venture to the Headwaters of Harstrad, where I find the Ashland Woodfall Tunic. I then discover another Minish Dungeon, wherein I find a Charred Fragment." Episode 86 - Among the Fungus June 24, 2017 "I continue exploring Solstheim and find the Ashland Spider House. I return to Pale Stone Camp to craft items, but discover that something is making my Heavy Armor skill raise incredibly quickly." Episode 87 - Mask of the Moon July 1, 2017 "I've decided to make a full switch to light armor, equipping the Fierce Deity's Armor. I awaken Majora's Mask Unbound and the True Hover Boots, and enter Vetrianaav to retrieve the Phantom Blade. I explain the origins of Alenesaan's name before returning to Pale Stone Camp to craft the True Phantom Sword and the Fierce Deity's Circlet." Episode 88 - On the Shores of Apocrypha July 8, 2017 "I visit Hrodulf's House and pick up another Terminan Shield before going to Benkongerike to enter Apocrypha via Untold Legends, where I find a Charred Fragment." Episode 89 - Frozen Fractals July 15, 2017 "I find the Ashland Blue Ring Tunic in Benkongerike before fighting a load of dragons and making my way to Hrothmund's Barrow to find a Madman and a false Majora's Mask. I then go to Castle Karstaag and retrieve the Ice Rod." Episode 90 - Willpower and Knowledge July 21, 2017 "I go to Bristleback Cave for the final Charred Fragment and am met with a slew of glitches. I reform the Triforce of Willpower and the Triforce of Knowledge and return to the Ruptured Towers to explore Asylum, the new Lightning Tower. I make preparations to enter Crisis and Rage after a potential hiatus for the series." Episode 91 - Wind God's Aria August 11, 2017 "I bounce my way through Crisis, a new Ruptured Tower that debuted in version 6.5, obtaining the Outset Shield and some new lore." Episode 92 - Earth God's Lyric August 18, 2017 "I fight through Rage, the final Ruptured Tower and obtain the Shield of Antiquity, as well as more lore concerning Hyrule's fate." Episode 93 - Triforce Reborn August 19, 2017 "Relics of Hyrule was released exactly four years ago today, so let's reform the Triforce!" Episode 94 - False God Passage August 26, 2017 "I make my way to the Rift Secret Grotto from Skybound Watch, throwing dudes, fighting dragons, and taking names. I then return to False God Passage and make preparations to enter the Cult Headquarters." Episode 95 - Lost Sky Crater September 2, 2017 "I cleave through the Cult Headquarters and obtain Farore's Pearl before reaching Lost Sky Crater. I then return to Kinolangdanzel and take a boat ride to the Isle of the Deep." Episode 96 - Forgotten Islands September 8, 2017 "I explore the Isle of the Deep, Spirit Island, Islet of Steel, Isle of the Damned, and the Isle of Ruins, obtaining Shields of Four Souls, poems, lore, and Nayru's Pearl." Episode 97 - Icy Winds September 15 2017 "I visit Dragon Roost Island and find the Magic Armor, and then return to Skyrim and explore the Winterhold Secret Grotto for the Ether Medallion." Episode 98 - Sight to See September 22 2017 "I visit the Shrine of Azura and remark on the statue's form before making my way to Sightless Pit." Episode 99 - Temples and Statues September 29 2017 "I finish my exploration of the Sightless Pit and wander through Winterhold, finding a Goddess Moot in the northern reaches of the hold." Episode 100 - Century Child October 7 2017 "I return to the Ruptured Towers to retrieve the Sage Weapons, and reminisce about the 100 episodes of Relics of Hyrule: The Series along the way." Episode 101 - Eastmarch Detour October 13, 2017 "I begin my trek to Dayspring Canyon to join the Dawnguard, and pass through Revakheim from the mod Konahrik's Accoutrements along the way." Episode 102 - Hidden Magic October 20, 2017 "I continue my journey to Fort Dawnguard and pass through Cragwallow Slope, finding a hidden Ancient Enchanter. I demonstrate the True Goddess Sword and restore a time-worn book. Then all Oblivion breaks loose on a poor team of bandits." Episode 103 - Dayspring October 27, 2017 "I encounter Ferran near the Rift Secret Grotto and finish my trek to Fort Dawnguard, where I meet the Dawnguard and steal some of their stuff. I also go to Darkshade and obtain the Magnetic Gloves." Episode 104 - Dimhollow November 3, 2017 "I quickly go through Lost Valkygg to harvest souls and pinpoint the location of the New Wave Bossa Nova, before going through Dimhollow Crypt and meeting ol' Serana." Episode 105 - Vampire Banquet November 10, 2017 "I escape Dimhollow Crypt with Serana, who seems to have mastered invisibility, and make my way to Castle Volkihar where I meet and make fun of Lord Harkon." Episode 106 - Remember and Be Free November 17, 2017 "I clear out Rimerock Burrow and find the Blue Ring Tunic. I then proceed to Farore's Shrine and obtain the Green Knight's Equipment. I utilize Farore's Shrine for some unfinished business." Episode 107 - Isran's Avengers November 23, 2017 "I scout Skyrim searching for Gunmar and Sorine Jurard to recruit them into the Dawnguard." Episode 108 - Forebears of What Will Be November 30, 2017 "I briefly return to Farore's Shrine to pick up a book, then make my way to Forebears' Holdout to find a Moth Priest." Episode 109 - Empty Goddess December 8, 2017 "I search for Din's Shrine and find a new lore book, then return to Fort Dawnguard for a reading of an Elder Scroll. I then return to Castle Volkihar to continue my quest." Episode 110 - Black Tower December 15, 2017 "I explore Volkihar Ruins with Serana, taking down gargoyles and skeletons along the way while searching for a portal to the Soul Cairn." Episode 111 - Prison of Souls December 22, 2017 "I find the portal to the Soul Cairn and enter, then explore the area, searching for Serana's mother, Valerica." Episode 112 - Dark Shadows December 29, 2017 "I continue exploring the Soul Cairn and meet Valerica. I meet Durnehviir and return to Tamriel." Episode 113 - Brighter Lights January 5, 2018 "I return to Fort Dawnguard and inform Dexion of my progress before returning to Ancestor Glade to read an Elder Scroll, and Darkfall Cave to begin my journey to the Inner Sanctum." Episode 114 - Hidden Caverns January 12, 2018 "I enter Darkfall Passage and fight a whole lot of Falmer and Chaurus. I reach the Forgotten Vale and begin my trek to the Inner Sanctum." Episode 115 - Secret Valleys January 19, 2018 "I continue my way through the Forgotten Vale and fight a lot of things, ultimately reaching Glacial Crevice." Episode 116 - Of Ice and More Ice January 26, 2018 "We make our way through Glacial Crevice, ultimately reaching the final wayshrine of the Forgotten Vale." Episode 117 - Light of Auri-El February 2, 2018 "We finish our quest through the Forgotten Vale and finally obtain Auriel's Bow." Episode 118 - End of Night February 10, 2018 "We take on Harkon one last time, and then we do some exploring." Episode 119 - Mad God Passage February 16, 2018 "I explore a new location and get fooled by my own creation a few times. I pick up the Cane of Byrna and the Eightfold Blade." Episode 120 - New Relics in Old Places February 23, 2018 "We bounce around Skyrim, revisiting some old places and picking up the Cane of Pacci, Cane of Somaria, and the Hammer of the Palace." Episode 121 - Not a Real Episode March 1, 2018 "In which I rant about a silly concept for 7 minutes, then start the Wyrmstooth questline." Episode 122 - Glitchtooth March 9, 2018 "I make my way to Wyrmstooth and encounter its familiar yet unique terrain, as well as a slew of glitches." Episode 123 - Corpse Control March 16, 2018 "I continue my adventure through Wyrmstooth, commenting on the craftsmanship and familiarity of the mod, as well as its NPCs." Episode 124 - Whitegrab March 23, 2018 "I explore Dimfrost, a very familiar yet different place in my quest to solve the problems plaguing the island of Wyrmstooth." Episode 125 - Antidisestablishmentarianimunculoratory March 30, 2018 "I explore Dimfrost Animunculoratory and that's about it." Episode 126 - Draconian Dentistry April 6, 2018 "I finish up my business in Wyrmstooth, solving their dragon problem. I may return someday." Episode 127 - Goats & Eagles April 13, 2018 "I reconfigure my equipment and set out for White River Watch to obtain the Ordon Shield." Episode 128 - Monster Claws April 20, 2018 "I scour Skyrim for some Hagraven Claws and ramble about how nobody hates Star Wars more than Star Wars fans." Episode 129 - Sacred Skeever Tails April 26, 2018 "I collect more ingredients and forge the Sacred Bow." Episode 130 - Mandelbrot Affect May 3, 2018 "I ramble about the Mandela Effect while seeking out easter eggs and retrieving a book for Urag gro-Shub." Episode 131 - Kicking Ash May 11, 2018 "I start taking on more Solstheim stuff. Mainly Fort Frostm'th." Episode 132 - Shocking Discoveries May 17, 2018 "I stumble some more through Solstheim, and find the Shock Arrows. I also discover something great about how my mod interacts with another." Episode 133 - Fun Guy May 25, 2018 "I meet Neloth and start doing busywork for him." Episode 134 - Hidden Twilight June 2, 2018 "I venture into a region of Apocrypha and find remnants of the Twilight Realm within." Episode 135 - Mind & Voice June 8, 2018 "I finish my dealings in Apocrypha for now, and realize I need to finally visit the Greybeards." Episode 136 - Ustengrav Speedrun June 16, 2018 "I learn a new word of Whirlwind Sprint and make a mockery of the Greybread's sic test, then make my way to Ustengrav and speedrun the dungeon." Episode 137 - Is It Yeti Yet? June 22, 2018 "I encounter Miraak's cultists and do a little too much damage. I also find the Yeti Armor." Episode 138 - Shadow Temple August 18, 2018 "As a preview of 6.5.18, I introduce the new effects of the Lens of Truth, and explore the Shadow Temple." Episode 139 - New Face August 25, 2018 "I am playing through a modded Skyrim with a new character, primarily using Relics of Hyrule equipment." Episode 140 - New Adventure September 1, 2018 "I finish Blind Cliff Bastion with my new character, Dalsys Valsos, before wandering more of the Reach." Background and Inspiration The series was requested occasionally by users of the mod, and JKalenad had been interested in the idea of playing Skyrim using only items from Relics of Hyrule, to prove how extensive the mod was and to serve as a summary and walkthrough of the mod. After asking his YouTube audience regarding their interest, the first episode of the series was recorded and released. JKalenad releases one or two episodes each week. Episodes that cover major dungeons like Kinolangdanzel are released on consecutive days. Following the release of Episode 90, the series was put on hiatus until Relics of Hyrule version 6.5 was repaired. Following the release of Episode 137, the series was put on hiatus again. Category:Videos Category:Information